


Shades of Black & White

by bluefries



Series: Dreamcatcher One Shots [12]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I Tried, What Have I Done, i can't tag anymore because spoilers, im a bad person, this sucks lowkey lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: Spare one life and sacrifice thousands of lives,orSpare thousands of lives and sacrifice one life.Gahyeon is faced with this dilemma and she realizes life isn't as black and white as she wished it would be.





	Shades of Black & White

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The members are +5 years their current age and Minji is +10 years her current age.
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote a one shot, so please understand me if this one is crappy lol.  
> Also, let it be known I love Kim Minji A LOT, she's my bias wrecker. I LOVE HER, I NEED EVERYONE TO KNOW THIS.
> 
> I MISS YOU IS A BOP!
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT:  
> For those interested, I have my wattpad acc for DC fics. It's @bluefries17.  
> I'm going to post the fics I have over there too and future fics will also go there, in addition to being on ao3.  
> Why am I doing this? I want Daily Lives to have a book cover lol I honestly don't know why I did it but I did it...so yeah!!!

Gahyeon could feel the blood rushing through her ears as she went up the steps two at a time eyes fixed straight ahead and hand clutching tightly at the railing to avoid losing her balance. Her shoulder length black locks were flying every which way while some stuck to her face due to all the sweat.

Relief flooded through her when she caught sight of the metallic door to the rooftop that was slightly ajar. Despite the almost deafening sound of the ever-increasing falling rain, Gahyeon’s ears didn’t fail to catch the scream of pain followed by a string of pleas for mercy. Her worry and panic increased tenfold when she finally made it to the poorly lit rooftop under the damp night sky.

It was Yoohyeon.

She wasn’t alone.

“Yoohyeon,” Gahyeon whispered as she stood stock still a few steps from the door not noticing her clothes getting completely drenched. She took in the sight before her with an aching heart. Yoohyeon was standing with her back towards her, her right hand gripping the shoulder of a kneeling red haired lady and her left hand clutching a knife dripping in blood.

The two of them were on the ledge. The only difference was that the redhead was on the outside of the railing a few inches from plunging thirty floors to her death while Yoohyeon was on the other side of the railing safe from falling.

Gahyeon couldn’t stop the gasp and the wince she made when Yoohyeon looked over her shoulder to reveal blood on her face that the rain was having trouble washing away.

“I see you finally made it,” Yoohyeon shouted over her shoulder while trying to get her voice heard above the rain. “I basically laid out a map for your people but of course they wouldn’t find me…however, I knew  _you_  would find me eventually.”

Gahyeon was snapped out of her daze by Yoohyeon’s words and she made a few tentative steps forward rain whipping across her face uncomfortable with the pit in her stomach, at what Yoohyeon planned to do, growing every second.

“Stop! Not another step or this all ends,” Yoohyeon warned before pushing the redhead forward slightly off the ledge causing her to erupt into wails. “I’ll push her off without a second’s thought so it would do you good to stay where you are.”

Gahyeon could hear the coldness and apathy in her voice and it was foreign to her. Just a few days ago the two of them were laughing and joking about how they would spend the money won in a lottery on dumb stuff. Now…now, Yoohyeon stands on the ledge of a rooftop 30 floors high with the object of her anger, hatred and most importantly her pain.

Kim Minji, the redhead, was a thorn in the town’s police force’s side. Gahyeon would know, considering she was part of the force’s detective team. Minji had dealt with local gangs, tie-ins with drug deals, counts of murder and tons of other illegal businesses. Why isn’t she behind bars already, you ask? Simple. Lack of evidence. As a one-man team, Minji had to shake hands with all the right people, the right people to help clean up her messes when needed.

“Calm down Yoohyeon, step off the ledge and we can talk just like we usually do.” Gahyeon held out her hands in what she hoped was a calming manner as she slowly walked forward.

Yoohyeon scoffed as she turned to fully face Gahyeon which led to her revealing a bruised and bloodied Minji with cuts on almost every inch of exposed skin. Gahyeon’s eyes momentarily locked with Minji’s fearful ones that were pleading for her to save her. Like a law enforcer would.

Like her duty requires her to.

Gahyeon shifted her gaze to Yoohyeon’s cold hatred filled one. Her heart ached once more at the sight before her. Yoohyeon’s long stuffed down pain had finally come to the surface and it was not a sight Gahyeon ever wanted to see.

“Sure, let’s talk,” Yoohyeon scoffed as she pointed the knife at Minji. “Let’s talk about how Kim Minji, this scum, ruined my life and killed everything I considered family while she was at it.”

Gahyeon winced as she remembered the unsolved case file, from years back, that landed on her desk and essentially kick-started her friendship with Yoohyeon. A case of the murder of the lady head of an orphanage at the edge of town and followed closely by arson of the same orphanage taking the lives of the children, save for a few.

The few who survived ranged from ages nine to twelve left all alone in the cruel world.

Yoohyeon was part of the few and ten years later, her sadness festered into unadulterated hatred. Having the harsh reality of the world act as her parent, Yoohyeon grew up with a heart and soul of ice all while never letting anyone close enough to chip off the ice.

Except for two people.

One was Gahyeon.

The other…

“Let’s talk about how she killed off my only blood relation over a measly hundred bucks.” Yoohyeon sneered as she grabbed Minji’s hair, pulled it back and rested the knife’s blade on her exposed neck. “Petty cash to someone who handles hundreds of thousands  _daily_.”

“Yoohyeon…It was horrible what happened…” Gahyeon started carefully knowing to talk about Yoobin, Yoohyeon’s long-lost sister would be difficult considering Minji killed her. A situation of poor timing on Yoobin’s part. “I can never be able to fully understand how horrible it felt to-”

“Exactly!” Yoohyeon pressed the blade, drawing blood from Minji’s neck. “You won’t ever know the feeling of finally finding your family…only to have it taken away before you could even get used to not being alone.” Yoohyeon’s got lower with each word and a bubble of anxiety formed within Gahyeon.

Her tone spoke finality and it scared Gahyeon because she knew what Yoohyeon was going to do. She knew and she also knew she won’t be fast enough.

But she’ll try.

It’s her duty.

So she ran towards the two with desperation fuelling her steps.

Yoohyeon gave her a pitying gaze. “It’s too late detective.”

Yoohyeon maintained eye contact with Gahyeon as she slit Minji’s throat and pushed her off the ledge in one swift motion.

She never once broke eye contact, not even when Gahyeon reached out to try and grab Minji or anything of hers.

Even when Gahyeon had to look away before the sickening crack resounded through the night with the rainfall becoming lighter, Yoohyeon still set her bittersweet gaze on Gahyeon.

“Wh…wh…what did you do!” Gahyeon winced at the volume of her own voice echoing through the rooftop as the rain gradually stopped. “You didn’t need to kill her! You didn’t have to get blood on your hands! It doesn’t make you any better than her!”

Gahyeon’s breathing turned harsh once she was done but she knew she had more to say.

“Come here,” Yoohyeon said simply a slight edge in her voice that made Gahyeon swallow her rants and anger. “Come closer Gahyeon…please.”

“We’re good friends, right? I think you can stand a little closer than that.” Yoohyeon opened up her arms for a hug as she looked down at Gahyeon from the raised ledge.

Gahyeon wasn’t sure if it was the look of sadness or the brokenness in Yoohyeon’s voice that made her accept the embrace willingly despite the dead body on the cold concrete and the sound of panic from passers-by down below.

Yoohyeon was already taller than Gahyeon by miles but with her standing on the ledge, Gahyeon’s head barely reached her chest. She laid the side of her head on Yoohyeon’s stomach as she felt Yoohyeon’s arms wrap around her shoulders.

She felt like a child hugging her mother once she finally wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon’s waist. It felt like home when Yoohyeon patted her back slowly and softly in a smooth pattern.

“You may never agree with me but personally, it felt like the only thing I could do to get peace and justice,” Yoohyeon whispered as she tightened her arms around Gahyeon.

“It’s not the only way, the law would punish her,” Gahyeon mumbled as she closed her eyes trying to get rid of the feeling of dread that had been with her ever since she realized Yoohyeon was on the rooftop with Minji through a set of clues left by Yoohyeon for the police.

Why won’t it go away?

Minji is already dead.

Yoohyeon is fine.

So why?

Gahyeon was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Yoohyeon chuckle at her remark.

“If the law couldn’t punish her all these years, let alone ten years ago, I highly doubt it could punish her now. That’s the thing, Minji has somehow got devil’s luck and managed to evade the law in every possible way, I couldn’t let her slip through my fingers this time.”

“But killing her…” Gahyeon’s words trailed off as she tried to get the sound of Minji’s lifeless body hitting the concrete out of her head. That haunting sound that seemed to power over everything else and that seemed to remind her she had failed as a law enforcer and protector of the people, even the worst kind of scum.

“Take the concept of sparing a life at the expense of a million others,” Yoohyeon started her voice turning oddly calm with each word. “That’s what I did if I spared Minji’s life and the law doesn’t punish her, who’s to say she wouldn’t go off and harm other people all over again? But since I killed her, I’ve spared lives from harm and torment from that wretch. Yes, not everyone in the world is now safe but at least a few people can go to sleep without wondering if they’ll see the morning sun.”

Gahyeon’s eyebrows furrowed at Yoohyeon’s explanation and she leaned back to look at her when she stopped talking.

Yoohyeon lowered her eyes to meet Gahyeon’s. “You may think my thinking is flawed, and I don’t blame you sometimes I think it is, but right now I’m at peace and that makes me wholeheartedly happy for the first time in a long time.”

Gahyeon felt the dread clawing at her chest and her throat more than ever. “Yoohyeon, I-”

“You’re a good friend Gahyeon, I honestly don’t think I would have made it this far without you. Thank you for that.” Gahyeon could see the tell-tale signs of tears in Yoohyeon’s eyes and she couldn’t handle that. She tightened her grip on Yoohyeon.

“And you’re a good detective Gahyeon, you don’t give yourself enough credit…I just hope you don’t let it get in the way of your principles.” Yoohyeon reached out and disentangled Gahyeon’s arms from around her waist. She held her at arms-length and gave Gahyeon her signature sunny smile.

“Promise me one day you’ll take a really long vacation and get a change of scenery.”

Gahyeon could feel her face settled into a confused expression. “Why are you suddenly talking about that and why are you talking like you won’t-“

“Gahyeon. Promise me.”

Gahyeon nodded as she clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly, a bad habit Yoohyeon had tried to get her to stop but failed.

“Good. That’s great,” Yoohyeon said as she pulled Gahyeon into a quick hug that set off alarm bells in Gahyeon’s mind.

Yoohyeon pushed her back slightly as she dusted Gahyeon’s shoulder as she normally would when giving Gahyeon a pep talk to get her motivated.

“Remember, life isn’t always black and white. So don’t beat yourself up. You’re a good detective Gahyeon, the best I’ve ever met.”

Yoohyeon gave her a sad smile and Gahyeon was sure her own eyes had widened in an almost cartoonish manner.

“No…” Gahyeon raised her arm to clutch at Yoohyeon’s.

“It’s not your fault Gahyeon, some of us…some of us can’t be saved.”

It both felt as if time slowed down and sped up for the two of them.

For Yoohyeon, it slowed down as she let her body go slack and she caught a glimpse of Gahyeon’s panicked face before seeing the now clear night sky.

For Gahyeon, it sped up as she desperately tried to grab Yoohyeon’s hand but instead caught her bracelet.

It wasn’t enough.

It wasn’t enough to stop Yoohyeon from falling off the building.

She moved to the railing hoping and praying she could be fast enough to grab her hand or leg or anything really to stop her from making that decision on her own.

She couldn’t move when she spotted Yoohyeon’s eyes were closed with a blissful expression on her face.

She couldn’t stop staring even after the sound of Yoohyeon’s body hitting the ground was muffled by the sound of police and ambulance sirens blaring.

She couldn’t stop staring even when her colleagues and some paramedics came to the rooftop to ask her what exactly happened.

She did stop staring when her hands were pried from the cold metallic railing by her close colleague and friend, Handong, and was led away from the rooftop and into the building.

She only snapped out of her daze when they got out the building and she caught a glimpse of the two bodies, on the ground, from the corner of her eye.

Without saying a word, she reached in the pocket of her leather jacket, pulled out her badge and handed it to Handong. Handong gave her a confused expression.

“I’m taking a vacation,” Gahyeon explained as she took Handong’s hand and placed the badge on her palm. “I’ll probably go to Prague, yeah, Prague. She liked Prague.”

Gahyeon turned to leave as she shouted over her shoulder. “I’ll send the report about tonight’s happenings by tomorrow to the Captain’s email.”

Handong pushed away her confusion just before Gahyeon could disappear. “How long will you be gone?”

Gahyeon looked over her shoulder with a sad smile as she fiddled with what remained of Yoohyeon’s bracelet.

“A long time.”


End file.
